Kleine Hermine´s Drabbel Kiste
by Kl Hermine
Summary: Kleine witzige Drabbels... für zwischen durch Für jeden was dabei.....Sind was schräg grins
1. Tiefer schneller fester

„Tiefer, schneller, fester !"

„Ron nun mach doch mal hinne", stöhnte Hermine.

„Ja schon Gut, ich gebe doch schon mein Bestes." quengelte Ron.

„Fester Ron, und tiefer viel tiefer sonst bringst doch gar nichts."

„Ist ja gut, ich schaffe das schon." Presste Ron unter großer Anstrengung hervor.

„ Ja gut, aber schneller. Sonst wird das nichts mehr."

Ron stöhnte auf.

Wütend trat er zurück, und reichte Hermine die Klobürste.

„Wenn du es doch besser weiß, kannst du es ja selber machen."


	2. Bitte nicht

"Bitte nicht !"

Harry war gerade auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal, als er Hermine schreien hörte:  
"Ron, nein, fass mich nicht an, ich will das nicht."  
"Ach zieh doch nicht so, ich weiß doch das dir das gefällt." übertönte er nun Ron.  
Harry vermutete nichts böses, beschleunigte aber seine Schritte.  
Bis Hermine schrie:  
"Nein Ron bitte nicht, lass mich in Ruhe. Du wirst es noch bereuen."  
Ron lachte auf " Naja, das ist mir der Spaß wert."  
Harry hatt die Tür erreicht, schlug sie auf und stürmte hinein.  
Erschrocken drehte sich Ron um, der grad auf Hermines Beinen saß, und versuchte ihre Füße zukitzeln.


	3. Das nehm ich nicht in den Mund

„Das nehme ich nicht in den Mund !"

Hermine sah angewidert zu Harry hinüber. „Oh nein Harry nein, ich werde es nicht in den Mund nehmen."  
Harry sah Hermine genervt an. „Aber du muss doch."

„Aber wer weiß wo du dieses Ding schon überall hinein gesteckt hast."

„Ach Hermine, wo soll ich damit schon Groß gewesen sein?"

Hermine sah Harry fraglich an. „Und was meinst du sagt Ron dazu?"

Harry seufzte tief, „Ach Hermine, was soll Ron schon groß sagen, du benutzt doch bloß seine Alte Zahnbürste."


	4. Warum

„Warum ?"

„Es ist nicht gerecht, warum? Sag mir Hermine, warum musste er sterben?"

Hermine legte tröstend ihren Arm, um ihre schlunzende Freundin Ginny.

„Beruhige dich Ginny, es wird alles wieder gut."

Doch Ginny, weinte bloß noch heftiger.

„Nichts wird wieder gut, er ist gestorben, aber warum den bloß?"

Hermine tätschelte weiter liebevoll Ginnys Rücken. „Schon gut..."

Es vergingen einige Minuten, doch Ginny wollte das weinen noch aufhören.

Bis Hermine, Ginny unruhig zurück stieß.

„Ginny, nun aber gut. Ich habe bei Titanic das erste Mal auch geweint, doch irgendwann ist gut."


	5. Ginnys beste Freundin

„ Ginnys beste Freundin"

„Mafloy, du Arsch. Wie konntest du nur?" schrie Ginny verzweifelt.

„ Och nein, wie putzig ist die Schlammmblutfreundin, etwa am rumjammern." Mafloy machte sich richtig einen Spaß daraus, Ginny zu ärgern.

„ Sie kann sich nicht wehren, du Arsch. Was hast du mit ihr getan? Sie ist meine beste Freundin" Ginny konnte nicht anders, dicke Tränen kullerten ihren Wangen hinunter.

„ Ach nein, nun flennst du auch."

„Mafloy, das wirst du mir büßen."

Gerade wollte Ginny ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richten, als Mafloy ihr was zuwarf.

„ Hier hast du deine Barbie wieder, wollte sie mir doch nur mal ausleihen."


	6. Chapter 6

„Ihr seid doch Zwillinge !"

Suchend sah sich Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum um, wo steckte er bloß?

Da erblickte Sie ihn, mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf Fred Weasley zu nahm ihm bei der Hand und ohne auf seine Beschwerden zu hören zog sie ihn beiseite.

Hinter ihr konnte man Georg sehen der erschöpft von den Schlafsaalen herkam.

„Mensch Hermine was soll das denn?" beschwerte sich Fred.

Hermine nahm Freds Hände in Ihre. „Sag mal du und Georg ihr seit doch Zwillinge, und macht ihr wirklich alles genauso, wie der Andere?"

Fred grinste hämisch „Aber natürlich wir sind doch schließlich die Weasleys Zwillinge."

„Wirklich alles genauso so?"

Nun trat Fred einen Schritt zurück. „Sag mal Hermine worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?"

Hermine drückte Freds Hände etwas fester, da sie Angst hatte er könnte davon laufen.

„Kommst du mit nach oben, dann werde ich es dir zeigen?2

Fred wich erschrocken zurück, und versuchte sich aus Hermines Griff zu lösen.

„Ehm Hermine, ich glaube das ist keine Gute Idee."

„Ach bitte Fred, mit Georg hab ich ja auch schon. Bloß er hat nicht bis ans Ende durchgehallten."

„Aber Hermine..."

„Ach bitte Fred, lass und Polka tanzen gehen." Bettelte Hermine.


End file.
